1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit of components adapted to aid the novice or inexperienced gardener in the proper care and placement of perennial plants, such as certain types of flowers. More particularly, the present invention includes color-coded charts, planting guides and plant containers to visually highlight for the customers the optimal growing conditions for each species of perennial plants. The present invention also provides the customer with guidance in identifying and locating various types of perennial plants.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Prior to the present invention, new products, improved varieties and chemical regulations have increased pressure on retailers to provide accurate information for a myriad of products. It was found that even the most highly trained retail staff lacked sufficient knowledge to properly inform the customers about the purchase of perennial plants. Unfamiliarity with the use of perennial plants for maximum landscape benefit, coupled with confusion over the size, pricing and characteristics of a particular plant, leaving retailers and customers with many unanswered questions.
It was difficult for the consumer to envision the plant before him/her in full bloom and fully grown in the desired location. Also, inexperienced gardeners are not fully aware of the cultivation requirements for each plant, such as the proper amount of light, amount of water, fertilizing, etc.
The present invention provides a helpful display guide and a color-coded planting guide for providing the consumer with the necessary information for the care and placement of the plant.